Dominate Instruction
by krebsbach
Summary: The face of the WWE Champion Randy Orton wants Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Their dominate lover Roman Reigns doesn't share his sub lovers. Roman instructs Randy on his nature while they watch Dean and Seth on club dance floor. Appearances by CM Punk and Curtis Axel. Mention of a former champion who is out for the next 4-6 month with an elbow injury.


Roman sipped his beer and watched Dean and Seth bump and grind against each other on the club dance floor. He smiled as Dean shoved a guy away who thought it would be a good idea to try to get between him and Seth. Dean's grey blue eyes had immediately sought out Roman who gave nodded his approval of Dean's handling of the interloper.

"I want to fuck Rollins and Ambrose." Randy said un-ceromoinusly as he sat down across from Roman.

"Everyone wants to fuck Seth and Dean, but I don't share anything that truly belongs to me Randall." Roman's voice was calm not betraying any of the rage starting to build inside him.

"I am the WWE Champion, the face of the company. Did you forget who I am Reigns?" randy snarled his blue eyes flashing.

Roman reached out grabbing Randy by the back of his neck yanking him across the table so they were basically nose to nose. "I know who you are Orton. More importantly I know what you are. A sub who thinks just because his Dom is out with an injury there is no one to make him behave."

"I ain't no one's fucking sub Reigns." Randy snarled back. A vicious smirk formed on Roman's face making Randy rethink his words.

"Of course you are Randy. Everything you do screams your submissive nature." Roman stroked a finger along Randy's plump bottom lip. "You and my boy Dean have a lot in common. He likes to fight his true nature sometimes. Wants to be aggressive and demanding, forgetting his place is at my feet." Roman leaned in closer forcing Randy to look at him. "Do you want to know what I do to Dean when he acts up? Answer me Randall."

Randy licked his lips feeling the need growing in his belly. "Yes. Yes Sir please tell me."

Roman yanked on Randy's neck until the taller man was kneeling on the floor in front of him. "When Dean decides he knows what is best for him tries to buck my authority, really pisses me off. I slam him up against whatever surface is handy face first. I get in pressed in real nice and tight against his back holding his arms trapped between us. I take out the flex cuffs I always carry put them on his wrists tight enough so they cut into Dean's skin just a little. I pull down his pant baring Dean's gorgeous firm pale globes. I remove the belt from Dean's pants fold it in two. Then I light that ass up until it's so bright red you can actually feel the heat coming off the cheeks without even touching them. After I calm down just a little I force Dean to his knees in front of me. Oh Randy he is so beautiful looking up at me. His pretty blue eye filled with tears, sweat matting his dirty blonde hair to his head. I fisted my hand into those damp locks slamming my hard cock deep down his throat. He takes it. Every last inch his throat bulging around the thickness. When I am about to cum I pull out. I grab Seth and cum on his face. That is really Dean's punishment Randy. His punishment is he has lost the privilege of getting my seed. Dean bows his head and asks me to forgive him. I release him from the cuffs, take him into the shower and wash his body. I kiss my way all over Dean's body. I whisper my forgiveness to him and let him know I love him and I will always be his Daddy. When we are done getting cleaned up Seth lays Dean out on his stomach and puts cream on his bruised ass giving Dean comfort and love." Roman hummed against Randy's temple his eyes trained on his boys still dancing.

Seth stroked his fingers over Dean's hands cupping his hips holding him tight against his bigger body. He could feel Dean's hard thick cock throbbing trapped behind the rough denim. Rolling his hips Seth pushed his ass against Dean. Reaching up Seth wrapped his hand Dean's neck letting his head fall again his broad shoulder as they moved to the pulsing beat of the music, "I wish you could fuck me right here on the dance floor." Seth moaned.

Dean growled biting Seth's neck. "Fuck baby. You are so fucking sexy."

"Look at them Randy. They are beautiful together aren't they?" Roman forced Randy to turn so he was kneeling in front of him facing the dance floor. He wrapped his fingers around the Viper's throat.

"Yes Sir." Randy answered licking his lips.

Roman looked up to see CM Punk making his way through the club toward them followed by his sub Curtis Axel. He felt Randy stiffened and his breath catching as he also saw Punk. "Did you think I wouldn't know who John left you to? There are only a handful of Doms in the WWE and we talk to each other."

"Punk." Roman said in greeting releasing the hold he had on Randy's throat.

"Reigns." Punk said but his eyes were on the kneeling champion. "Randy. Randy. So pretty on your knees." Leaning down so he could whisper into Randy's ear. "Seems we have some issues that need addressing. Now thank Roman for his instruction."

Randy turned to look at the big Samoan. "Thank you for you instruction Sir." Bowing his head.

Roman hooked his finger under Randy's chin making him look at him. "You are welcome sweetheart." He leaned over pressing a kiss to Randy's forehead. "Behave now." Punk took Randy hand helping to his feet before saying his own thanks to Roman.

Settling back into his chair Roman looked out onto the dance for his boys. Seth was now facing Dean his arms wrapped around the taller man's neck his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean's hands rested on the curve of Seth firm ass as the two barely swayed to "I'll Be Watching You" by the Police. Getting up Roman tossed two twenties on the table and went out on the dance floor to get his babies.

Dean saw Roman get up walking toward them. "Daddy's coming Sethie." Dean whispered against Seth's ear.

Pressing himself up against Seth's back hooking his fingers in Dean's belt loops. "You two ready to go home?"

"Yes baby boy here is falling asleep on his feet." Dean answered.

Seth turned around wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. "Sleepy Daddy." Seth mumbled against Roman's chest.

"Come on let's get our baby boy back to the hotel Dean." Roman gripped Seth thighs lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Dean slide his hand into Roman's back pocket following behind.

The made their way out to the parking lot. Punk was leaning against a black SUV Randy and Curtis were sucking his cock in turn. Seth refused to let Roman go so he passed the car keys to Dean and climbed into the back seat with his baby.

Dean looked at Roman and Seth in the rear view a smile formed on his face. The two men were his family and he loved them more then he thought possible. "I love you guys so much." He whispered sure neither man would hear him.

"We love you too Dean. Always." Seth said snuggling deeper into Roman's arms.

"Get us back to the room and Daddy will show you how much you are loved baby." Roman promised.

The End


End file.
